


hatsumode

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Ryuji relaxes, shoulders visibly sagging as all the tension melts from his body. “Maybe we can pull one fortune.”





	hatsumode

**Author's Note:**

> can u get.....pregante?

“Why do we have to go so early?” Ryuji would complain, it was far earlier than they usually would be up. They had stayed up the whole night, just to be able to visit the shrine so early in the morning. 5 am might be a little excessive, but it was before anyone else had woken up. The grounds were empty, save for the two of them bundled up in their jackets. Akira adjusted her scarf to cover her face better, burrowing into the fabric.

“I thought you didn't want to deal with the crowds. People usually start showing up closer to 6. Would you rather be here at 6 with throngs of people?” She grinned, the smile peeking out from underneath her scarf. “Don’t you want to ring in the new year properly?” Akira pulled him towards her, fixing the obi that was slipping as it fell.

“Did we really have to get so dressed up for this?” He muttered to himself, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. She had insisted on wearing their kimonos, something about ‘tradition’ and ‘starting something as a family’. He had agreed, mostly only to appease her. Ryuji might secretly like the idea, so she suspected. He was excited, she knew he was excited at the idea of being a father. 

He was going to show everyone just how great a father he was going to be.

The two of them shuffled along quietly, Akira watching the dim lanterns fade as the sun began to rise. She stopped for a moment, grabbing Ryuji’s sleeve to make him stop. “Hold on.” She pulled her phone from her sleeve, taking a picture of the sunrise, as well as Ryuji. He hadn't noticed, and she would never tell him that she took the picture. It was for her, a variation of the ‘ugly boyfriend’ picture, but much nicer. 

Maybe she’d frame it.

“Come oonnn.” He whined, holding his hand out to take her outstretched one. She took it, easily slipping their hands together and walking the short distance to the bell in the shrine. The bell chimed, crisp and clear in the air. Akira took the lead, dragging Ryuji along with her faster. He just about tripped, caught off guard by the sudden movement. “Hey- Akira hold on!” 

“Nope!” She continued to pull, quickly making her way to the rope. Ryuji complied, following behind her as best he could. She stopped abruptly, Ryuji just about crashing in to her. “Watch it, I’m pregnant, remember?” 

“You were the one who stopped suddenly!”

She laughed, squeezing his hand lightly before she let go. The cool air swept through her hair, held up by red felted flowers, a gift from Ryuji. She produced a coin from her sleeve, taking hold of the rope. “Well, are you going to get over here, or gawk at my beauty.” He made a noise, quickly going to stand next to her. She handed him the coin, producing another from the holds of the fabric. “Are you ready?”

Ryuji nodded, placing his hands on top of hers on the rope. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

They pulled together, the crisp chime ringing in the air. They fought for a moment, gently shoving each other out of the way to put their coin in the offering box. Both coins fell to the bottom, the hollow wood echoing in the silent courtyard. Akira bowed twice, clapping her hands together. 

_ I pray we give our son a warm welcome to this world, to our growing family. _

She peeked over at Ryuji, bowing to finish her prayer quietly as she watched him do the same thing. Two bows, a little bit too deep, and two claps, a little bit too loud. God, he was so charming.

_ I pray that I will be a good father.  _

He quietly said it to himself, bowing as well. 

“I think you’re going to be a great father.” Akira said quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder and feeling along the silk of his kimono. “Maybe even amazing.” She smiled, pushing her glasses up from slipping down her nose. 

“You’re just sayin’ that.”

She gasped, fake offended. “Are you accusing me of  _ lying? _ You know the last people who did that never came back.” 

He stared back at her, mouth opening and closing as he thought better than to argue. “I’m kidding, come here.” She reached out, pressing a hand to his face lightly and pulling him in closer. She pressed their lips together, kissing him softly. “Happy new year.” She ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs up in to the style he had in high school. “You know, that look still suits you.” 

Ryuji tried to shake her off, but she held onto his arm, leaning in closer to him and kissing his cheek. “We should pull fortunes.”

“I don’t want to get a bad one! What if it tells me there will be a great disaster in our future!”

“What, like marriage?” She snorted, patting his arm. “Nothing is as bad as facing off against a god, there’s no bigger disaster than the whole city disappearing.”

“Why do you still remember that, I’ve blocked out all the terrible things.”

“What, like our first date?”

He stopped, holding his free hand to his heart. “Akira, you wound me. It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was bad.”

“Alright fine, it was bad. How was I supposed to know it was going to be so terrible?” He concedes, he hadn’t blocked everything out, at the very least.

“So are we going to pull fortunes?” She bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet, stopping. “Wait, no. I’m hungry.” Her stomach grumbles, and she rests a hand on it. “Maybe I’m not the only one who’s hungry.” Ryuji presses his hand to her stomach gently. 

“Sometimes I forget that you’re pregnant, with how energetic you can be.”

“What does  _ that  _ mean?”

He has made a terrible mistake. This was a trap, he had just walked right into a field of landmines. “N-nothing! Just that, when I think of pregnant women I think of all those mom’s on TV with everyone waiting on them hand and foot and-” Akira puts her hand over his mouth, and he stops.

“I will forgive you, just this one time.” She holds her hand up, one finger raised. “If not, you’ll end up like all those people who lied about me.” Ryuji’s eyes widen, and he nods violently. She removes her hand, and pats his cheek. “Though, I’d never do anything to hurt you. Maybe just don’t say it again.” He nods again, afraid to say anything stupid.

“So, pulling fortunes, then food?” She claps her hands together, smiling. “I’m kidding, we should get 3 omamori’s. One for you, one for me, and one for our son.” She takes his hand again, squeezing it gently. “You’re going to be a great dad, I have faith in that.” 

Ryuji relaxes, shoulders visibly sagging as all the tension melts from his body. “Maybe we can pull one fortune.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! if you like what you read here, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/reversemagician) for more!
> 
> also, the first date was bad.  
> like.  
> really bad.  
> catastrophic levels of b a d.


End file.
